Streaming traffic is among the largest and fastest growing traffic on the Internet. Peer-to-Peer (P2P) streaming contributes substantially to this growth. The Peer-to-Peer Streaming Peer Protocol (PPSPP) is a protocol for disseminating the same content to a group of interested parties in a streaming fashion. PPSPP supports streaming of both pre-recorded (on-demand) and live audio/video content. In PPSPP, a device having available content attaches to a P2P network, locates a tracker provided by the network, and registers with the tracker to advertise the available content. The device with available content acts as a peer in a Seeder mode to serve content to other peers. However, malicious content (e.g., malware or a virus) could be served by the device. Whether originally obtained from another content provider or added to the content while in the device, the malicious content may or may not be detected by integrity verification schemes for published content. The device enters the P2P network with this content already fetched from another network that did not detect and block the device from fetching the malicious content. As a result, malicious content is served to other peers of the P2P network.